dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asakon Training with Leek (U93)
This fight does not take place in a DBPD episode since it's part of Asakon's backstory, but it takes place in a TV special. Here's information about Asakon: https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Asakon_(U93) Asakon, Leek, and Bacabo came back from hunting a giant beast on their planet and had just finished eating. Bacabo, being kind of lazy as he normally is, decided to go to sleep. Leek asks Asakon if he would like to train a few miles away to not disturb Bacabo. Asakon is confused at first because they have not faced a real threat in quite some time, but Leek convinces him that if they bring their power higher than it already is, they may get the attention of someone exploring space or even Beerus himself. They then fly off to a mountainous region about 3 miles off. Asakon vs Leek: Part 1 *Both of the fighters land next to each other, Asakon flying back a little bit more to get in his stance* Asakon: So this is where you wanted to fight, huh? We might lose ourselves this far away from the cave. Leek: *Adjusts scouter* Yeah, you're right, but you know Bacabo. Everytime you wake him up with one of your random Super Saiyan transformations, he always gets pissed and throws a fit. Might as well save ourselves the trouble *Chuckles a little* Asakon: Heh, you're not wrong there. Alright, you ready? *Cracks knuckles and gets into stance* Leek: I'm always ready. HAAH! *Dashes towards Asakon, with Asakon also dashing towards him, resulting in a melee clash.* Heh..you're pretty fast Asakon. You're blocking every jab I manage to make. *Kicks Asakon into a hill* Asakon: Rgh..yeah, thanks for telling me that as soon as you manage to break my speed. And this time I PROMISE to not go Super Saiyan, but I'm telling you that the zenka- Leek: Damn the zenkai boost, Asakon! We are already almost out of healing liquid for the chamber! Asakon: Always such a pessimist. Haha, and I thought you were all positive and mi-*Leek then out of no where just dashes and jaw punches the hell out of Asakon, sending him skidding the floor trying to stop himself.*-ghty....god damnit, let me finish my sentence! Leek: Heh, are you going to talk or fight? *Begins to fire a ki barriage at Asakon, with Asakon managing to dodge every single one of them, edging closer after each one. Asakon puts tons of force into his leg as he kicks Leek in the side, proceeding with a combination of punches and kicks that ends off with a sledgehammer. Asakon: DOUBLE SUNDAY! *He fires two green ki waves from both of his hands, which then combine into one and hit Leek while he's down.* Rgh...heh..haven't used that in a while. Leek: Rgh---agh...you broke my damn scouter. *Gets up and wipes blood off of nose* HAAAAAAHHH!!! *His energy begins to skyrocket as the ground cracks around him, some particles and chunks of the ground levitating around him as a great blue aura surrounded him.* ULTRA FIGHTING BOMBER! *He stayed in the charging position as an uncountable amount of ki blasts leave his body and fly around the entire area, destroying hills and putting craters into mountains, with some of them hitting Asakon and ripping a part of his pants.* Asakon: AGH! *Deflects the final ki blast* And now I have to go hunt another Great Wolf for a new pair of pants. Thanks. Rgh..HAAAAAAHH!! *Charges up his ki as well as he flies towards Leek with two energy balls (they look kinda like Rasengans) in his palms, throwing them as soon as he gets close enough and then he flies up, ready to do another Double Sunday. Leek avoids both blasts and teleports behind him. Asakon somehow manages to catch his movement and kicks behind him, stunning Leek.* Leek: C-AGH! *Coughs up blood* G-god damnit, how fast are you! *Throws a heavy punch to Asakon's cheek, which sends him back slightly.* I don't want to go great ape to keep fighting. Tell me how you turned into a Super Saiyan and managed to control it NOW! Asakon: Grgh...you're an eager student, aren't you? *Smiles and is obviously mocking him* Leek: eAgeR stUdENt *in an annoyed sarcastic voice, pretty much the same one you'd use after repeating your mom after she asked you to wash the dishes* Don't call me that, you're like 17 and I'm 23! I think..I lost count of the time months ago. Asakon: Haha, keep it down a notch! I became a Super Saiyan out of rage, when that bastard who shall not be named's soldiers were torturing my friends. It was just in the moment, I was determined to annihilate those damned puppets. I felt like I wasn't in control, but something else was. Leek: Can you get on with it? Asakon: Fine, sure. Anyways, I managed to control it after remembering the moment when I was training by myself one day, and it reawakened, but I somehow felt natural. I decided to keep training in that form, and after doing this for days and weeks, I was able to just call upon it whenever I wanted. *Transforms into a Super Saiyan, with his eyes becoming sharper and his hair flowing, his tail blowing in the wind and becoming golden. Leek: Damn, I haven't even been through any traumatic moments. I'll probably never get to that form. Asakon: *Reverts to base form* I heard that you could also just train extensively to your body's limit, and have pressure on you, and it might just happen randomly, but I don't know. Maybe we could try it out one time with Bacabo, if he isn't sleeping like usu-*Suddenly, a random figure comes up from behind and sledgehammers Asakon to the ground* AGH! ???: Hahaha, it worked! *He and Leek begin to laugh. The person is quite big, about 7'6 tall and 250 pounds, with a darker complexity and a manbun, sporting a great beard. Asakon: Yeah, really funny Bacabo. *Gets up and dusts dirt off of his wolf pelt wrapped around his pants* You know what, how about you two train to become Super Saiyans while I go sleep for thirty-five hours straight, just like you do on a daily basis? *He said, trying not to laugh mid sentence* Bacabo: Yeah, go ahead. I even left some insects in your pillow to make it more comfortable! Asakon: You're dead to me. *He flew off and Bacabo and Leek continued to train in the distance.* ------------------------------------------------ Training Session #2 Coming at a later date